Una estrella
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: - Oye, ¿Crees que cuando uno muere su espíritu se convierte en estrella? - No deberías hacer preguntas de las cuales ya conoces respuesta.


**Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, Sakura o Kakashi son mios... ni modo. **

**Sólo una cosa más... ¡¡Disfrutar de la lectura!! XD**

**Una estrella.**

- ¿Sabes que veo? – dijo una joven de 22 años así como su esposo.

- No. – dijo este, sin importancia en el asunto.

- Las estrellas, tonto.

- Oh, que interesante. – dijo él cerrando los ojos cansinamente.

- Oye, ¿Crees que cuando uno muere su espíritu se convierte en estrella?

- Lo ignoro.- dijo ya durmiéndose.

- Eres demasiado aburrido. – contestó juguetonamente.

- Estoy cansado. – excusó.

- No es pretexto, ¿Qué te estoy durmiendo?

- Mmm… - dijo tentando a la muerte.

- No digas nada.

- ¿Sabes?

- Qué…

- No deberías hacer preguntas de las cuales ya conoces respuesta. – le repuso el muchacho.

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo ella de manera cansada.

- Sakura, el sol empieza a salir.

- Aa, lo sé.

- Sabes las reglas.

- Sí, lo sé.

Sasuke se levantó y le ofreció las manos para levantarse ella también.

- El dobe no tarda en venir. – dijo Sasuke, sacudiese la cabeza.

- Supongo que Kakashi-sensei vendrá también… aunque llegara tarde. – completó Sakura.

- Bueno, amor. – dijo mirando las pocas estrellas que quedaban en el firmamento.

- Lastima que no llegaron más temprano. – dijo Sakura. – Hubieran visto las estrellas con nosotros.

- Sí, pero ya los conoces… - Sasuke encogió sus hombros. – Siempre llegando tarde. Incluso esa vez.

- Me sorprende de Naruto… de Kakashi-sensei no tanto. – sonrió calidamente. – Sin embargo… si hubiesen llegado temprano… estuvieran como nosotros.

- Bueno… - miró los últimos puntitos de la noche. – creo mi cielo… que preferiría que siguiéramos solo nosotros dos, aquí, viendo las estrellas. No me gustaría que el dobe nos interrumpiera. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

- Es una lastima que no puede responderle a Naruto la pregunta que me hizo antes.

- Si sigue llegando tarde menos.

- ¿Sabes? Él me preguntó que si cuando morías tu espíritu se convertía en estrella.

- Tarde o temprano se lo dirás. – animó su esposo.

- Cierto.

- ¿Qué haces? – Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Sakura tallar algo en una piedra.

- Respondo a la pregunta de Naruto.

- Gastaras tu preciado tiempo, Naruto es un dobe.

- Ya termine. – dijo cansada y se encaminó hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. – dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano dulcemente.

- Maldición, me quede dormido otra vez. – Maldijo Naruto.- Mierda, las estrellas ya no se ven casi.

- Necesitas comprar un despertador nuevo, Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei, que sorpresa que llega temprano.

- Yo también decidí venir un poco más temprano, pero veo que todavía no llegó a la hora exacta. – dijo Kakashi mientras se encaminaba a dos lapidas.

- En esta colina las estrellas se deben ver espléndidamente. – opinó Naruto.

- Aa. – dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba un ramo de flores sobre dos lapidas.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Dime, Naruto.

- ¿Cuándo mueres tu espíritu se convierte en estrella?

- Creo que… la respuesta está en el cielo. – dijo Kakashi, mientras veía a las dos ultimas estrellas de la noche. Las dos estaban juntas y brillaban con mucha intesindad.

- No. – dijo de repente Naruto. – Creo que la respuesta está aquí.

Señaló una de las lapidas y vio que en una de las esquinas decía: "Sí".

- ¿Sabe, Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Mmh?

- Me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo. – dijo tristemente, recordado cuando sus mejores amigos se separaron de ellos para poder cubrir el flanco norte y así poder salvaguardarlos del enemigo.

- A mí también. – dijo triste. A lo que Naruto sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, ahora mi duda se ha aclarado.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la mascara y junto a Naruto voltearon a ver el amanecer.

Naruto sonrió al recordad por un leve momento el escrito de las lapidas.

_Por que una estrella es tan brillante que muchas veces ilumina nuestro camino…_

_Un Shinobi de alto nivel, Capitán Anbu a los 17, esposo y hombre con principios._

_Una Kunoichi sin igual, una de las mejores Médicos ninjas de la historia, esposa y mujer de valores._

_Aquí yacen los restos de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Aquí yacen los restos de Uchiha Sakura._

_**Fin…**_


End file.
